


[17] [판윙/중편/15금] 7월의 장마는 피血

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [17]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (설명)  어두운 과거에 사로잡힌, 관린. 7월의 장마는, 핏빛.





	1. 과거의 어둠이, 찾아와.

***

인간이 자만이 빠져있을 때 한 방 먹이는 건 신이 악마를 통해 하는 장난. 모든 것이 잘 돌아가고 있고, 좀 숨을 돌리려는 사이.

잠시 전에 화창했던 바다가 어느 새,

어둡게 물든다.

***

<지훈POV>

어느 새 6월.

꿈 같은 시간도 얼마 남지 않았고, 특급열차에서 내릴 시간도 점점 가까워진다. 이것저것 준비하고 있기는 하지만, 일적으로는 역시 홀로 하는 일이 아니다보니. 알 수 없는 것. 인간의 마음만큼 알 수 없는 것이 있으랴. 그래서 인간들을 대상으로 인간을 파는 연예업계는, 언제 누가 올라가고 누가 떨어질 줄 악마조차 모른다는 것.

그래도 일과 사랑, 사랑과 일 중에. 하나는 튼실하게 자리를 잡았으니, 그래도 일에 지칠 때면 사랑이 나의 안식처가 되겠지.

라고, 생각하는 것.

인간은 닭이 태어나기도 전에 달걀부터 새지.

어느 날, 신의 장난이 악마의 손길로 다가왔다.

***

0개 국어라고 장난스럽게 말하지만, 사실 내 애인은 3개 국어에 능통한 능력자.

영어는 당연히 하고, 한국어도 눈에 띄게 늘어서 가끔 잊는다. 얘 원래는 대만사람인거. 그래도, 한국어로 말하고 쓰는게 익숙해진 그에게. 가끔 소근소근 욕이나 놀랄때는 영어로 감탄사를 하는 경우가 있는데. 어느 날, 관린이의 알지 못하는 목소리가 방을 너머로 들어왔다.

한국어로 말할 때는, 깨방정막내목소리톤. 영어로 말할 때는 대만왕자님 목소리의 중후한 톤. 그리고, 중국어로 말할 때는.

오천 년 역사의 깊이가 묻어나오는 듯해. 겹겹히 비단결로 싼 듯, 아무리 들어도 알 수 없다. 그 안에 무엇이 있는지.

자연스럽게 흘러가던 전화통화는 갑자기 놀라움과, 곧.

격양된 톤.

목소리를 타고 관린이의 깊은 감정이 흘러나온다.

무슨 일이지.

살짝 내 쪽으로 눈길을 주더니, 방 밖으로 나가서 통화를 계속한다.

어느 날, 그렇게.

태풍이 몰려온다.

***

7월, 다시 하나 잡힌 화장품 광고 촬영장.

이니스프리와 클린 향수를 이어서, 세 번째는 데오드란트. 네 번째는 세제였고.

이번에는 샴푸와 린스.

즐겁게 진행되든 촬영현장의 뒷 편에, 어떤 사람이 눈에 들어온다.

키가 크고, 마른, 그리고 이 느낌은.

뭐지.

뭐지.

뭐였더라, 이.

아,

몸을 꼿꼿히 세우고, 모든 것을 지긋히 바라보는 중후한 느낌의 할아버지.

만약, 어?

관린이의 표정이 급작스레 어두워진다.

뭐야,

"관린아, 괜찮아? 속 안 좋아?"

"아뇨, 아뇨. 아무 것도."

그렇게 촬영이 끝났고, 수고하셨습니다~ 하고 모두 인사를 하고 돌아갈 준비를 하는데.

매니저를 통해 아까 그 할아버지가 인사를 하러 왔다.

뭐지, 광고 관계자인가.

옆의 비서, 통역사인가? 를 통해 통역되어 나오는 인사말.

중국어다.

아,

아.

아!

알겠다. 이 사람에게서 나오는 아우라.

마치,

관린이가 나이를 먹으면 이렇게 중후하고, 카리스마있는 할아버지가 되지 않을까.

통역을 통해 인사가 계속된다.

["신세를 지고 있네."]

"네? 네. 예. 무슨 말씀이신지..."

["내 손자가."]

?

...진짜?

"祖父."

내 등 뒤로 들려오는 익숙하지 않은 그의 목소리. 내가 알지 못했던 시절의 나의 애인.

관린이의 과거가 그렇게,

우리의 운명의 추를 흔들기 시작했다.

 

***

<관린POV>

집안의 외동아들이라면 알겠지만.

중압감이 있다.

다른 형제는 없고, 누나 한 명 뿐.

결국, 대를 이어야 하는 건.

나 혼자.

그리고, 물려받을 가업.

절대

싫어.

그래서, 오디션을 본거고. 한국으로 오게 된거다.

대만이나 중국, 홍콩에 남아있으면. 집안의 관심과 간섭이 나를 놓지 않았을 테니까.

그렇게 홀홀단신으로 왔고, 지금의 위치까지 올라왔다.

방송상으로는 20위에 내려갔을 때도 초연한 것처럼 나왔지만.

그랬겠나. 모두들, 간절하다. 다른 상황, 환경, 방식일지라도.

하지만, 또 이렇게.

가족이란 사슬은 나에게 다시.

나에게 준 만큼,

돌려 받을 것을 요구한다.

["祖父"]

이렇게, 오다니.

그것도, 나보다 먼저 지훈이형 앞에 등장하다니.

내, 할아버지는.

무서운 사람이다.

["오랜만이구나."]

["왜 왔어요."]

["어제 통화에서 얘기하지 않았나, 너의-]

지훈이형 쪽으로 흘깃 가는 시선,

보지마.

내 거야.

["애인이라는 사람도 한 번 만나보고."]

부드러운 미소로 얘기하지만, 날카로운 칼 끝에 대화가 흐르는 것이 느껴진다.

난, 더 이상.

휘둘리지 않아.

["문제 없으니까. 가도 돼요."]

["너가 결정할 문제는 아니지, 그렇지 않나."]

["나, 일하고 있으니까.]

["그것도 그렇군, 오늘 저녁에 만나도록 하자."]

["스케줄 있어요."]

["없어."]

그의 말은, 중국 고대전설 속의 용과 같이. 주변의 모든 것을 압살한다.

그의 말이 곧.

법이기에.

***

<지훈POV>

관린이의 많은 모습들은 봐왔지만, 이런 모습은 처음이다.

내가 알지 못하는 그의 모습을 미국에 있을 때 살짝 엿 보았지만. 그것은 LA관린의 능글맞고 자유스러운 분위기.

대만에서의 관린이는, 나에게는 초면이다.

"관린아, 방금 그.. 너 할아버지야? 진짜?"

"네. 맞아요."

단답.

"대만에서 널 보러 오신거야? 대단하다."

"네, 그렇죠."

아, 이 패턴은.

예전에 우리 관계로 고민하고 있을 때의 그 단답들.

왜 이렇게 긴장하는 거지, 관린.

"..관린아. 그.. 별로 사이 안 좋아? 할아버지랑?"

"아녜요. 그냥.. 놀라서 그래요. 오늘 저녁에 만나기로 했어요."

언제나 나에게 활짝 열려있던 관린이의 마음이 닫히는 것을 느낀다.

무언가, 나에게 보이고 싶지 않은 모습이 있어.

"아주 멋져 보이시는 분이시던데, 어떤 일 하셔?"

"...이것..저것. 그.. Shipping? 택배. 배송? 그런거."

"운송업?"

"네, 예."

호오.

"그러면, 중국하고 대만하고 물건 왔다갔다 하시겠네."

"네에, 예전부터. 오랫동안 했서요. 중국, 대만, 홍콩, 싱가포르, 아시아... 미국, 유럽, 아프리카... 뭐, 그래요."

허어.

이거 작은 일이 아닌 것 같은데.

그러고 보니,

나.

관린이의 가족에 대해선 아는 게 정말 없네.

예전에 아버지랑 누나가 오셨지만.

아주 인상이 선하고, 인품이 훌륭하신 분들이라는 것만 살짝 보았을 뿐.

할아버지, 할머니 위로 올라가는, 관린이의 가문의 역사같은거.

나, 아무 것도 몰라.

어라 이거. 좀 큰 문제 아닌가.

결혼할 사람인데.

잠깐...

"예전에 나한테 줬잖아, 반지. 그거, 허락은 받은거야? 할아버지한테?"

"...엄마가 줬어요."

어라,

"너 집안에서 대대로 내려오는 것 같은데, 정식으로 허락은 받은거야?"

"아...됐어요. 괜찮아."

관린아.

"나, 갔다 올게요."

관린아.

몬니리야, 이거.

***  
<관린POV>

서울 시내의 어느, 중국음식점.

전세계에 뻗어 있는 중국요식업계.

그 저변을 통해 뻗어가는 화교의 영향력.

그리고, 그 중심은.

["앉거라."]

마피아.

["이미 시켜놨으니까, 얘기로 바로 들어가자."]

더 이상,

흔들리지 않아.

["젊은 시절에는 나도 이런저런 경험을 많이 했고. 그것들도 또한, 젊음의 권한이지."]

뱀같이 뻗어오는 그의 말, 날카로운 비수가 숨겨져있다.

["하지만, 가끔씩 확인을 해야돼. 결국에는, 가문에게 올곧한 사람이 되야하는 것 또한. 남자로서의 책임이기도 하지."]

음식이 나왔다.

["들거라. 너가 좋아하는 걸로 시켰으니."]

가볍게 젓가락을 놀리는 그의 앞에서, 난 또.

작은 아이가 되어버린다.

["너의 아버지는 옛날부터 그랬어. 너무나 순둥이여서, 나도 많이 걱정을 했다. 내 아내쪽을 닮았으니까."]

냠냠.

["그래서, 너가 태어났을 때. 나는 한숨을 쉴 수 있었지."]

냠냠.

["이렇게, 또..."]

냠

["대가 이어지는 구나."]

.

그렇게, 태풍이

휘몰아친다.

.

..

...

***

["너가 어떤 생각을 하고 있는지는 모르지만, 너 아버지는 예전부터 내 말을 안 들었지. 그래도, 너에게는 보였다. 젊은 시절의 나의 모습이."]

또, 옛날 얘기.

["나도 젊을 때는 여러 사람을 두루 만나고, 뭐. 지금은 할 수 없는 일들을 했지. 그럴 시간이기도 했고. 그런데,"]

이렇게 또,

나를 묶으려 들어.

["사귀고 있나, 그 사람이랑."]

["네."]

["헤어져."]

이렇게,

간단히.

나의 삶을

뒤집어 놓지.

["이제 슬슬 준비를 해야하지 않나. 일적으로도 자리를 잡고 있는 것 같은데. 좋은 가문에서 이리저리 얘기가 오가고 있다."]

내가 뭣 때문에,

한국까지 왔다고 생각하는데.

["한, 두 명으로 추릴테니까, 준비하렴."]

부드럽게 사로잡는, 그의 손아귀.

["선 볼 스케줄은 내가 잡아놓을테니까. 뭐, 서울에도 좋은 곳이 많지. 여기서 만나는 것도,"]

나는, 나는.

["나쁘지 않지. 그렇게 알도록."]

나는

["그럼, 이만 가겠다. 나이가 들으니, 일찍 잘 수밖에 없더군. 몸이 따라줘야 말이지, 허허."]

나

는

["안 합니다."]

공기가

멎었다.

.

꽂꽂히 세운 그의 등허리,

예전과 달라진 바 없지.

내 눈빛은,

그에게서 물려받은 것이니까.

["안 들은걸로 하겠다."]

날 또 무시하고,

당신의 뜻을 나에게

씌우는가.

["안 합니다."]

공기가

날카로운 칼 위에 춤추는 광대처럼,

한 순간. 멈춘다.

["항상 너는 너 아버지보다 나를 닮았다고 생각했지. 자기 맘대로인 것도 말이야."]

강렬한 눈빛이 나의 눈망울과 만난다.

용의 눈을 바라보는 것이 이런 느낌일까.

아득하게 깊은, 무시무시한 깊음을 느낀다.

["그래서, 한국으로 간다고 했을때도. 아무말 하지 않았다. 너의 길을 너가 찾을 거라고 생각했으니까. 또, 그랬고. 하지만,"]

난 더이상,

["대를 잇는 다는 것의 의미를 너한테 잘 말했다고 생각했는데. 그것또한, 나의 불찰이었나."]

당신의 인형이

["이것도, 지나갈 것이지. 사람의 마음이라는 것. 두부처럼 주무른대로 바뀌지 않는가.]

아니야.

["또한, 잘 담금질된 명검처럼. 어떠한 것도 베어버리는 칼이 되기도 하지."]

예전 기억이 다시금 떠오른다.

수많은 사람의 피로 먹칠된 거리에서,

검 하나만으로 모든 이를 베고, 그 위에 서있는

그의 모습.

["길게 말하진 않겠다. 너도 너의 생각이 있을 나이가 되었으니. 그렇다면 또한,]

얼마나,

처연히 아름다웠는지.

당신처럼,

되고싶다고 생각한 시절이 있었어.

["자신의 말의 책임을 지고, 자신의 일의 결과를 받아드리는 남자로 키웠다고. 나는 생각한다."]

나에게도

하지만,

지켜야 할 사람이

소중한 사람이 생긴 지금,

더 이상.

당신의 품 안에

살 수 없어.

["자신의 뜻을 타인에게 관철시키는 것이, 이 세상의 법칙. 그러니, 나도 너를 남으로 간주하겠다. 지금부터."]

나의 맹세가 이렇게, 또

시험받는 군.

["너의 모든 것을 앗아가겠다. 나의 말에 따를 때까지. 말보단, 행동으로 보여주는 사내가 되어있기를 바란다."]

신이시여,

자비를.

악마여,

힘을.

["그리고, 운도 많이 필요할테지. 아주 많이. 난,"]

심장이

터지더라도.

하늘과 땅의

모든 운명을,

["나를 가로막는 모든 것들을 벨 테니까. 그것이 나의 혈육일지라도."]

내가

거스르겠어.

["계산은 내가 하마. 잘 들어가라."]

아아,

깊고 검은 태풍이

반도에 몰아친다.

***

<지훈POV>

숙소 잠자리에 들지 않고, 관린이를 기다리고 있었다.

어느새 새벽 3시.

이게 무슨일이야.

그때,

문소리가 들리고.

잘 아는 발소리가 방으로 들어온다.

"관린아?"

"...어. 기다렸어요?"

이거 뭐야.

물 먹은 종이인형처럼, 무겁게.

관린이가 나를 안는다.

"아, 관린아. 무슨 일이야?"

"잠깐만, 잠깐만. 이렇게."

내 심장을 타고 그의 심장박동의 무거움이 들어온다.

깊은 슬픔.

깊음 어둠.

"말 하지 말고. 날,"

관린아.

"안아줘요."

관린아.

무슨 일이야.

관린아.

***

<관린POV>

할아버지는,

중국 본토가 붉게 물들때 대만으로 건너온 수많은 사람 중. 한 명.

그 뒤로, 아무 것도 없이 시작한 장사.

지금은, 전세계의 유통업의 한 축이 되었다.

최근 택배를 받은 적이 있는가? 그것의 5% 정도는,

할아버지의 조직에 들어간다.

그것이 전세계에 통용되니까.

그 영향력이 어느 정도 인지 알겠지.

그의 손 제스쳐 하나, 말 한마디로.

아시아의 정세가 바뀔 수 있으니까.

그는,

권력 뒤의 권력.

암흑의 삶.

그런 가문에서,

내가 태어났다.

어릴 때는, 아무 것도 모르고 그를 졸졸 따라다니면서.

그의 품에 안기고, 등을 타고 어부바하고.

그도 또한, 나를 작은 용이라 부르면서 귀여워해줬다.

주변의 검은 수트를 입은 사람들이 처음에는 어쩔 줄 몰라하던 것도 기억에 남는군.

나를 향한 그의 미소는, 어느 누구에게도 보이지 않는 그런 것이었으니까.

내 아버지,

엄마를 만날때도.

할아버지가 반대하셨다.

깊은 내용은 잘 모르지만,

결국. 대를 잇는다면, 허락하는 쪽으로 결론이 난 듯하고.

그렇게 태어난 것이, 나.

아아,

나의 운명은 이렇게.

나의 몸과 마음을 구속하는 군.

"관린아, 관린아."

"...네?"

깊은 생각이 빠져있던 나에게, 멀리서 들려오는 새 소리처럼. 들려온다.

"나에게 말해. 무슨 일이야."

내가 암흑이라면,

"괜찮아요. 괜찮아."

그는.

빛.

나의 빛이 된

너를

지킬 거야.

"솔직하기로 했잖아. 우리 둘이. 무슨 생각하고 있는거야."

나보다 더욱 깊은

암흑과

힘이

나를 흔들지라도.

"별거, 아니에요. 할아버지랑 만나서, 옛날 얘기 했어요."

내가 너를

너가 나를

선택한 만큼.

대륙의 태풍이

작은 조각배인 나를

덮치고, 가라앉힐 지라도.

"그것뿐이에요. 그러니까, 자러 가요. 늦었으니까."

너만은

너만은

놓지 않아.

절대로.

"일찍 일어나야하니까, 내일. 잘 자요."

나를 가로막는 것이라면

모두 베어 가겠다.

"Have a good night."

그것이,

나의 핏줄일지라도.

***


	2. 나의 손에 핀 너란 꽃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (설명) 어두운 과거에 사로잡힌, 관린. 7월의 장마는, 핏빛.

*** 

그렇게 며칠이 지나고,

스케줄이 빈 어느 날.

연락이 왔다.

***

모두가 잠든 밤.

["여기는 처음이지. 와 본 적 있던가?"]

부산항의 작은 구역. 할아버지의 사람들이 이곳저곳 배치되어서 아무도 접근하지 못하는 작은 구역을 만들었다.

예전부터 이랬지, 자신의 뜻을 관철시키는 것이. 세상의 법칙.

내가 당신을 닮은 것처럼, 당신도 나에게 많은 것을 주었지.

그러니까, 내 모든 것을 앗아간다면.

나도,

당신을 갈아서 밟고 가겠어.

["대답은 준비해 왔겠지."]

주머니에서 꺼내서, 보여준다.

["뭐냐, 그건."]

["조직의 모든 유통망정보가 든 USB입니다."]

["허풍을 치는 것도 나에게서 배운 것 중의 하나지. 하지만, 그것을 뒷받침하는 행동이 없으면, 말은 그저. 공기의 진동에 불과하지."]

["비서에게 전화해 보시죠, 하지만. 연락이 안 될걸요. 이미, 라이벌조직으로 넘어갔으니까. 이 정보와 함께.]

준비해왔지. 오래 전부터. 이럴 때를 위해서,

["나의 등을 찌르려는가. 그렇게 마음에게 행동이 이끌린다면. 어떻게 가정을, 조직을, 사회를 이끌어갈 수 있겠나. 자기 마음간수조차 못해서 이리저리 주고다닌다면."]

당신의 손아귀에서 벗어나기 위해.

["장난이 아니라고 했습니다. 지훈형을 향한 나의 마음은."]

나의 소중한 사람을 뺏어간다면,

압살한다.

["지금까지 너에게 모든 것을 주고, 너의 지금을 만든 가족을. 이렇게 버리는가."]

나의 모든 것을 만든, 당신일지라도.

["자식이 떠날 때는, 집을 불태우고 가는 것이 도리. 이렇게 악독하게 자란 손자가 당신의 혈육에 알맞지 않겠습니까."]

나를 맞서는 적에게 자비는 사치. 

그러니,

당신의

모든 것을 앗아가겠어.

그것이 맞서는 자로서의

도리.

["핫, 하하하. 아아, 그래. 유쾌하군. 한 번 잘 웃었고. 그러면,"]

7월의 장마.

["본론으로 들어가 볼까."]

핓빛이지.

***

비내리는,

부산항.

["적의 동향을 주시하는 것 보다 먼저, 자기 사람들의 동태를 아는 것이. 운영의 기본. 그러고보니,

우아하게 손짓.

["자기 사람얘기하니까 생각나는데, 너.]

그 또한, 내가 배운 것.

["지금 너 사람이 어디있는지는 아는지?]

.

어.

["등장하는군, 이제."]

...형.

지훈형아.

여기 어떻게.

아니,

["당신, 무슨 짓이야!!"]

검은 수트들이 지훈형을 이끌고 들어온다.

["상대방의 패는 많을 수록, 자신의 패를 꽉 쥐어야지 않겠나. 그렇지않으면, 언제 도망갈지 모르니까. 누가,]

아아... 당신.

["훔쳐갈 지 모르니까. 소중한 것은.]

악하고 독한 당신을,

닮고 싶다고 생각했어.

어린 마음의 나는.

["선택은 간단하고, 명쾌하다. 돌아와라, 그러면 모든 것이 원래의 자리로 돌아가지 않는가."]

이렇게,

["아버지는 아버지처럼, 아들은 아들처럼. 남자는 남자처럼, 여자는 여자처럼. 양은 양陽, 음은 음陰. 모든 것은 자신의 자리가 있고, 그것을 지키지 않는 자는 잔인하게 뜯겨져 밟히는 것이 또한,"]

강하고, 냉정한 아름다움.

내 눈빛은 당신에게서부터 물려받았지.

["세상의 이치. 그러니까. 라이관린."]

그러기에, 이해할 수 있어.

["너의 선택을 내려라."]

이 모든 것 또한.

내가 택한 시련.

빗 소리가.

울려퍼진다.

장마인가.

하하, 

아아, 여기까지인가.

새장 밖을 꿈꾼 자그마한 새는, 그렇게.

자신의 현실을 받아들이는가.

지금까지의 짧은 시간은,

이렇게.

추억으로만 남는가.

..

.

내 안에, 소중한 사람을

.

..

나는

포기하지 않아.

지키고 싶은 것이 있다면,

어떠한 일이라도.

빛을 지키려면,

어둠이 될지라도.

받아들여라.

달갑게.

.

그러니까.

.

..

...

보폭은 짧고,

간단하게.

그리고,

깊숙히.

(팍)

검의 칼날이,

그의 손아귀에 잡힌다.

["무슨 생각인지. 알 수 없군."]

["명료하지요."]

["내가 너의 생일선물로 준 검이군, 생각해보니. 이거."]

주르륵,

날을 타고.

붉은 피가 흘러내린다.

아아,

옛날 생각나네.

이렇게 또,

피는 흘려지고.

이번에 검을 쥐고 있는 건,

나.

["음陰. 적의 뒤를 노리는 술수. 양陽. 적에게 맞서는 호기. 그래,]

이렇게 또,

가문의 운명은 이어지는군.

["내가 잘 가르쳤구나."]

["내가 잘 배운거지요, 할배."]

["잘 자라줬구나, 나의 작은 용."]

검과 총, 화약과 붉은 피가 흐르는 생활과 삶.

그것에서 벗어나려고 발버둥쳤지만, 이렇게 필히.

다시 내 손으로 검을 잡는 군.

그래, 추악한 세상에서 소중한 것을 지키려면.

더럽힐 손은 자기자신 것뿐.

남에게 맞긴다면, 언젠가.

앗아가니까, 너의 소중한 것.

그러니까. 나는.

암흑의 길을 걷는다 해도,

나의 빛을 지킬 수 있다면.

그 어둠 조차, 받아드리겠어.

기쁘게.

7월의 장마.

검을 사이에 두고 마주보는 하나의 핏줄.

시공간이 잠시,

멈춘 듯 하다.

이 때, 갑자기

("I feel so energetic~")

응?

("질문은 나중에 해에~ 딴 남자들은 넘 보지말게에~")

이거,

("누가 봐도 So 쿨하게~ 이제 시작해 You know I mean~")

뭐지.

전화기 벨소리.

한 손에 검날을 쥐고 흐르는 피는 아무렇지도 않게, 다른 손으로 전화기를 빼서 받는다.

["어, 그래. 왜."]

이거 분위기 어쩔거야.

["어, 어. 그렇게 됐어. 알겠어, 들어가세요."]

아,

할배가 이 세계에서 존대말을 쓰는 단 한 사람.

["미안, 받야할 전화라서."]

그건,

["할머니, 전화에요?"]

["어, 나랑 만나자네. 약속 잡혔다."]

허.

["그러니까,"]

가볍게, 검을 놓고.

손수건으로 손 쓱쓱.

["난 이만 간다."]

에?

["간다고요? 지금?"]

["그래. 뭐, 됐다."]

...에.

["확인할 거는 다 확인했으니까. 나는 ]

이 난리를 치고, 그냥 가겠다고요.

그리고, 할배 등 뒤로 검은 수트 중 한 사람이 다가온다.

어라.

["..비서? 뭐에요, 짜고 친거에요?"]

["내가 말했지 않나. 자기 사람을 잘 관리해야한다고. 너가 뺏어냈다고 생각한 USB도. 내 허락을 맡고 보내준 거다."]

아.

아직도,

나이많은 용의 손아귀에서 놀고 있었군, 나.

["죄송합니다, 도련님. 저도 명령을 받아서, 이렇게."]

["알겠서요, 알겠서. 괜찮아요."]

["죄송합니다."]

아아, 이게 뭐람.

"진짜 보자보자하니까. 보릿자루처럼 날 꿔다놓고 지들끼리 하는 말 좀 봐. 여기 누구 한국어하는 사람 없냐고요~"

아, 맞다. 지훈형.

가장 중요한 사람을 잊고 있었네.

"여기."

깜짝야.

"뭐야, 할배. 할 수 있었서? 한국어."

"무역업하는데, 모르겠냐."

와, 뭐야. 이거.

나랑 비슷해, 말하는 거.

소오름.

["그러면, 나는 이만."]

["뭐에요, 벌써?"]

["나 바쁜 사람이야. 손자 볼려고 잠깐 들른거지."]

잠깐만,

["에? 그럼 대를 잇는 거는 어떡해요."]

["네 누나도 있으니까. 뭐. 요새는 여자로도 대를 이으니. 모든 것은 돌아가는 것. 음양이 원이듯이. 음이 위를 취하는 날들도 오는 법."]

그렇게 또, 알 수 없지.

그의 속은, 능구렁이를 먹은 두꺼비를 손 아래에 두는 거대한 고룡.

내 삶을 뒤집어 엎은 것처럼 보였던 지금까지의 일도, 그에게는 그저.

한 오후의 장난이었나.

예전부터 바라본 당신의.

알 수 없는, 그 매력을.

닮고 싶어했지, 내가.

나...

하지만, 이제는

당신보다 더 뛰어난,

당신과는 다른 사람이 될거야.

["할머니한테 안부 전해줘요."]

["나중에 한국 올때는 너 할머니하고도 같이 오마. 가족끼리 식사 한 번 해야지. 이번에는, 이런저런 일들때문에 기회가 없었지만."]

이봐요, 일 벌린 사람이 누군데.

"이봐요들, 나도 좀 끼워줄래요."

아, 지훈형아.

"괜찮아요?"

"괜찮겠냐, 이관린. 너, 이번 일은 숙소가서 얘기하자. 숙소가서."

아아, 나 또 혼나겠네.

진짜 이번에는 크게 혼날지도.

"이번에는 안 좋은 상황에서 만났지만, 다음에 만날 때는 웃으며 볼 수 있기를 바랍니다. 지훈 씨."

용하고 토끼가 서로 대화한다.

"아뇨, 저야말로. 저에게 모르는 관린을 알 수 있었으니까. 뭐, 그 와중에 제 목숨이 왔다갔다 하긴 했지만요. 다시는 하고 싶지 않는 경험이었네요."

"하핫, 유쾌하군. 유쾌해. 역시, 내 손자의 눈은 틀리지 않았던 것 같군요. 그러면, 이만."

마피아에게도 드립을 치는 우리 형아.

대왕토끼지훈.

그렇게 또,

짦은 방문이 끝나간다.

["잘 지켜라, 너의 사람."]

["말 안해도, 그럴 거에요. 어느 누구한테도,]

나의 마음을, 다시

["빼앗기지 않아."]

확인한다.

["하핫, 늙은이에게 허락된 기쁨은 몇 없지만. 젊었을 때의 쾌락이 얕고 달콤했다면, 나이가 든 자의 기쁨은 깊고 성숙하지."]

당신 또한. 확인하는 것,

["내가 나의 아버지와 할아버지에게서 받았던 기조를, 너의 아버지와 너에게 내려보내는 것. 이것이 가문의 뜻이며, 세상의 이치."]

그대의 핏줄이 어떻게 흘러가는지.

["뭐, 확인했으니 됐다. 내가 인정할 만한 사내로 자라주었구나. 작은 용. 아니 이제,]

고대부터 이어진 핏줄의 끈,

["대룡인가, 하핫. 다음 장마가 올 때, 다시 만나자."]

이렇게 또. 이어진다.

["그 때까지 살아있으면 말이에요, 할배."]

["하핫, 유쾌하군. 유쾌."]

웃음소리가 멀어져간다.

비 내리는 부산항.

아아, 피곤하군.

숙소가서 빨리 자야지.

아니, 우선 좀 뭘 먹을까.

하암.

"우선 좀, 맞자."

에?

(퍽)

..

..어

...어어어.

아파.

아파아파.

진짜로 쳤어, 나.

지훈형아, 나 진짜로 쳤어.

"...아파. 아파요. 형. 왜 때려요오?"

"맞은 사람이 잘못했으니까 때렸지."

아아.. 이건.

하하아, 이거

유쾌하네.

너무나 아픈데도, 뱃속 깊은 곳부터 웃음이 흘러나온다.

우리 둘, 그렇게 또 깊이 슬퍼하고. 깊이 웃고.

깊이 살아가는 서로의 삶,

나누는 또 하나의 기억.

살아간다는 기적.

너의 심장은,

내 심장과

같이 뛰지.

너는 나의,

빛. 나의

꽃. 어느 누구에게도

허락하지 않아.

.

조직과 왕, 악마와 신이

저주하고 농락해도.

검은 태풍이 몰려오고,

붉은 피가 흘려질지라도

나의 꽃, 너는

내 품안에서

필 것이다.

나의 심장에서 사는 너는,

나의

사랑.

지훈.

.

나, 라이관린.

너를 위한 어둠이 되어서

널 지키겠어.

그러니, 내 곁에

있어줘.

영원히.

 

 

fin.

 

 

 

 

***

Epilogue.

 

장마에 휩쓸려서 온 몸이 쫄딱 젖은 두 마리 새양쥐처럼, 숙소로 돌아가지,

않고.

할배가 가지고 있는 최고급호텔로 돌아가서 뜨거운 샤워를.

둘이.

흠.

흠흠.

뭐 그렇다고.

이정도 사치는 부려도 되잖아. 오늘, 너무나

힘든 시련이 우리를 덮쳤으니까.

장마가 지나간 뒤,

더 단단하게 굳는 땅처럼.

그러니까,

"아, 진짜. 이게 뭔 일이야. 부산까지 와보고."

샤워를 끝내고 목욕가운만 걸치고 침대에 눕는 지훈형.

아아,

멋진 그림이야.

"이봐요, 당신. 침은 좀 닦고 이리로 와 보시죠."

(쓰릅)

"안 흘렸어요. 침."

"아네, 아네. 알겠으니까요. 도대체 어떻게 된 거야. 그냥 가버리셨는데, 너 할아버지."

"아, 그거요."

내가 지금까지 얘기한 것 중에, 하나 빠뜨린 게 있는데.

"할아버지 조직은, 할머니가 주도해서 만든거에요."

그러니까,

"대를 잇는 거는, 꼭 남자가 할 필요는 없어요. 계승되는 것은, 오직 핏줄만이 아닌."

이렇게 또,

"그 가문의 기조니까."

이어지는 거지. 가문은.

"아아, 뭐야아아아아. 그러면 그냥 그렇게 얘기하고 끝내면 될거를. 왜 날 납치까지해서 이렇게 힘들게 해."

에에, 그건.

"우리 할배... 장난이 많아."

"장난으로 사람을 납치하고, 부산항에서 비 맞으면서 검으로 대결하냐."

"우리 집, 쫌. 그런 곳이에요."

미안, 형아.

이런 나여서.

"그래도... 나랑 계속 있을거죠?"

이런 나여도,

너의 곁에 있을 수 있을까.

"당연한 소리를 하고 그러냐. 그런데, 나중에 오시면 미리 연락하고 오시라고 그래. 내가 제 명에 못 살겠다, 방문하실 때마다 이러면."

아아, 이 모든 어둠조차

끌어안고 가는 너는,

"헤헤, 그럴게요. 그러니까, 우리 맛있는 거 먹어요."

나의

빛.

"아니, 벌써 새벽 3, 4시는 된 거 같은데."

오,

좋아.

"룸서비스로 맛난 거 시킬게요. 그러니까-"

헤헷.

"오늘 자지 말죠."

좋은 밤이야.

흠.

흠흠.

그러니까,

빠바~

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 깊이 고개 숙여서 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 댓글과 관심은 Jamie에게 큰 힘이 됩니다
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
